Of Brotherhood and Love
by Mystery Maiden 016
Summary: Chloe makes the wrong decision when given Father Kinley's vial leaving the angels of Heaven to deal with the fallout of Lucifer's broken heart.


A/N- Warning:this story contains references to depression and suicide but not anything worse than what's depicted on the show. All characters belong to the creators of Lucifer.

Chloe's knee bounced an erratic rhythm causing her hard heel to make an irritating staccato clicking noise but she couldn't find the discipline to stop it. Several church parishioners glanced at her, their faces questioning and just a little offended by the noise. Chloe took a deep breath and forced her foot to sit flat on the floor.

"Feeling anxious?" Chloe jumped and yelped at the sudden voice in her ear. She spun quickly to look at the source, wincing when she saw her pony tail slap Father Kinley in the face out of her peripheral.

"Father! I'm so sorry, I—" she stuttered to a halt when Father Kinley patted the air patronizingly.

"Don't apologize, dear. I should have known better," the Father's face stretched in the facsimile of a warm smile. "Come and speak with me." Chloe ducked her head as the curious faces of the church goers turned to watch them walk to Father Kinley's office. No doubt they believed her to be here in search of extra guidance on something mundane like an extra marital affair or impure thoughts. Chloe stifled a hysterical giggle as she thought of the real reason she was at a church that she would never have even looked at a year ago. Chloe started again at the sound of the office door snicking shut behind her.

"Are you quite well, Chloe?" asked the Father. Chloe nodded quickly, her hands wringing in front of her.

"I'm fine!" Even to her ears it sounded false. Chloe grimaced. "Actually I'm not."

"Not having second thoughts are we?" asked Kinley, his mouth puckered in concern while his eyes bore into her. Chloe swallowed thickly.

"I have a daughter," she started, hating the tears in her voice. "She's my first responsibility and I just don't feel that she's going to be safe if I do this." Father Kinley took her arm and guided her to a faded but well stuffed couch.

"I understand that you're frightened, Chloe. But you have to remember that if this isn't done there is no far corner of the world where your sweet little child will be safe. He's the Devil. He is fixated on you and your girl. There is nothing that will stop him from hunting you down." Chloe blinked and two fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That's the problem, Father. What if we try this but we fail? What will he do to us then? Trixie needs her mother." Father Kinley knelt in front of her and took her hands. His hands were cold like ice.

"We won't fail, Chloe. I know this is hard to accept but this really is the best way to protect Trixie." Chloe pulled her hands free.

"What if we're wrong? I've known him for years. I think I would know if he was evil."

"He's the Devil," repeated Father Kinley softly recapturing her hands. "The great deceiver. He wouldn't be worthy of the title if it was obvious." Chloe sniffed and looked at their interlocked hands.

"He's invited me on a date. I don't want to do it at Lux. There's too many innocent people there." Kinley smiled showing his teeth.

"We can do it at a hotel. Just let us know which one and we'll rent out the entire floor, have a team of trained exorcists in the rooms surrounding your suite. Before you get there we'll rig it with cameras so that as soon as he drinks we'll be ready." Chloe considered the plan, taking comfort in the familiar task of planning a sting. She tried to ignore the rock in her gut when she thought of the small ornate vial sitting innocently in her purse.

"That vial…it's just a sedative right? It's not going to hurt him?" Father Kinley stood and moved to sit beside her.

"Surely that's not sympathy for the Devil?" Chloe scowled at the evasion.

"Father…"

"Its just a sedative," interjected the priest quickly. "Just so that he'll sleep through the exorcism. Believe me when I say that to fight him would be disastrous." Chloe bit her lip, wrestling with the spell Lucifer had put her under, the spell that made her feel more wary of the priest than of the Devil himself. Her heels clicked again as she quickly got to her feet.

"I'll text you the details." Chloe didn't wait for the priest to reply before she hurried out of the room, out of the church, and to her car. She had just settled into the car when her phone buzzed, Lucifer's name and devil emoji flashing on the screen. She resolutely rejected the call, deciding instead to go home to spend what little time she may have left with her daughter.

Lucifer frowned as he watched the detective work at her desk. She had been … off since she had returned from Europe. He wanted to mark it off as simply coping with the truth of what he is but somewhere deep in his mind he wondered. There were times when she acted like she was coming around to accepting the truth both about his origin and his less than evil true nature but then the next second he caught her looking at him fearfully, shirking his gentle touch.

He had been hopeful that the case they were currently working on would help clear her mind but they were close to solving the murder and her behavior hadn't changed. Lucifer sighed, feeling tired, before he gave himself a slight shake and continued on his path to the detective, her coffee hot against his hand.

"Brought your coffee, just like you like it. Also snagged a positively scrumptious looking blueberry muffin just for you." He smiled at her eagerly, hoping to see a flash of the old Chloe. The detective looked at the muffin for just a fraction too long before turning her gaze on him. Her smile was only slightly strained.

"Thank you but you really didn't have to." Lucifer nudged it towards her.

"Nonsense! I really can't have you wasting away to nothing now can I?" The detective reached for the muffin, thoughtfully pulling the brown paper wrapper from the bottom.

"You know you're right. I really haven't been eating right recently." She picked the remnants of a fat blueberry from the side of the muffin. "Care to take me to dinner Friday?" She didn't look at him when she asked but Lucifer hardly noticed as joy and warm surprise blossomed in his chest.

"Of course! I know this magnificent Italian place that we can go to. Of course I'll have to call in a few favors to get reservations, there's a six month wait, but I'm sure that you'll love it. Pick you up at eight?" His cheeks hurt a little but he couldn't stop smiling. This was better than he could have ever hoped for.

"I was actually thinking maybe somewhere more private, like a hotel?" Lucifer's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh I like where you're going naughty girl." His detective flushed bright pink, the color quite becoming on her lovely features.

"I meant so that we could have the privacy to really talk. Somewhere with neutral ground?" His smile faded a little, confusion bleeding into his expression.

"Neutral ground?"

"Yeah," Chloe's voice was high. "I just thought it would be nice to take some of the pressure off. Get away from old stomping grounds." Lucifer considered it for a short second before coming to a decision.

"Whatever you desire, my dear. As the old movies say, _as you wish_." He could barely force himself to focus on the hotel that the detective was telling him about, he was so giddy. He had been worried, after their false starts and rejected offers, that perhaps the detective would never return his affections. This wasn't a guarantee but he would take whatever chance he could. He needed to talk to Linda before planning everything in order to get her input on what would be the perfect date for his detective. He wanted to show her that he could be everything she ever dreamed of and more but mostly he wanted to repair their friendship. He wanted to banish the fear and stress that had been weighing her down recently. She didn't deserve to suffer and certainly not over him.

He spent the rest of the week alternating between agonizing over the relatively simple details of the date and floating on clouds of joy. Linda had forbade all of the grand gestures he had initially planned on, counseling him that it may not be wise to overwhelm the detective when she was still quite fragile. Linda had begged that just this once, he listen to her and follow her advice to the letter and he had reluctantly agreed. He didn't completely understand everything that she had said and disagreed with a few things but he decided to trust Linda with this important task. After all, she didn't have the same track record of mucking up relationships that he did and this was too important to risk on his foolish pride.

So it was that instead of setting up helicopter rides he was busy selecting the perfect outfit to wear. He had already called the restaurant that would be delivering their food three times to ensure that they had the right order and would be on time. He had even sent tip in advance with the promise of more if the meal was delivered in perfection. He had further checked traffic several times to ensure that he wouldn't be late. The detective had decided to Uber to the hotel for whatever reason which left him trying to decide between a bottle green dress shirt and a sapphire blue. They both went well with his complexion and made him look quite dashing if he did say so himself. Perhaps he would wear the green to complement the color of her eyes. Once that was decided he set out his selection of green pocket squares and tried to pick the perfect one.

"I would go with the one on the left." Lucifer glanced up as Amenadial stepped into his room. He hadn't heard the elevator.

"I guess the one on the right it is," answered Lucifer. He studied Amenadial for a second, suspicious of his brother's presence. "What do you want, brother?" Amenadial smiled broadly.

"Just to wish you luck, Lucifer. I'm happy for you." Lucifer scoffed, trying to hide the warm feeling in his chest.

"Its not time for wedding bells yet, brother. This is just a date. A little get to know you now that she knows, well, me." Amenadial shook his head, still grinning fondly.

"Well whatever it is have fun. And be sure to wrap it up. Don't want any little Lucifer's running around," joked the bigger angel gesturing towards Lucifer's crotch. Lucifer quickly ducked inside the bathroom to fix his hair, trying to ignore his burning ears.

"Goodbye, Amenadial!" He ignored his brother's fading chuckle before glancing at his watch. He would have to leave now if he meant to stop at a drug store to pick up…items." One quick stop later he found himself pulling into the hotel valet area. He quickly tossed the keys to the valet along with a wad of cash before heading to the front desk.

"Lucifer Morningstar," he told the clerk, glancing impatiently at the elevator.

"Your plus one is already checked in, Mr. Morningstar." Lucifer again checked his watch.

"Bloody hell," he muttered taking the key. He could have sworn that they had agreed upon eight and he was twenty minutes early which meant the detective must have come at least half an hour prior to the date. As he waited for the elevator to rise he briefly allowed himself to fantasize about the detective meeting him clothed only in the warm air of the hotel room. But he really did want to talk, to sooth any misgivings she had before they progressed to anything more. Lucifer found the room easily but hesitated outside, unsure if he should knock before letting himself in. He took a deep breath then rapped smartly on the door, pleased when it swung open almost immediately.

"You look simply ravishing," he told her smiling appreciatively. His heart pounded excitedly as he noted how true the greeting was. She was wearing a smart black jacket over a modest but sexy skirt, the soft material hugging her curves just enough to give him libidinous thoughts. She had managed a skillful smoky eye that drew him into the swirling depths of her gaze.

"Right on time," she replied, smiling. Lucifer shrugged out of his jacket feeling a little too warm.

"The food will be here in a few minutes. I hope that you like Bolognese." The detective nodded, her posture tense. Lucifer hesitated, noting her discomfort. "If it's not what you'd like we can always order something else.

"No, no, it's good. I think it sounds good." Chloe bit her lip studying his doubtful expression. "I'm sorry. I just feel a little nervous."

"Come now detective, no need for that," replied Lucifer, trying to quell the butterflies in his own stomach. "Its just dinner between two friends. Don't feel pressured to make it more. I'm a patient Devil." Chloe looked down.

"Friends don't dress like this." She looked conflicted before seeming to make a decision. "This is to explore what…more we can maybe be." Lucifer smiled broadly at her words.

"I'm all yours, dear." They both startled at a loud knock on the door. "That's the food," muttered Lucifer distractedly pulling out his wallet. Chloe excused herself to the bathroom while Lucifer set up the small folding table he had specifically ordered from the hotel concierge.

Inside the bathroom, Chloe struggled to keep herself from hyperventilating. "It's just another sting," she whispered to herself. It felt like she had a ball of barbed wire sitting in her chest, cutting into her heart with every puppy eager smile Lucifer sent her way. He truly was the great deceiver because if it hadn't been for what she witnessed those months ago she would have staked her very life on Lucifer's virtue. How could he pretend so completely? He definitely deserved an Oscar. Prior to his reveal there had been times when she wondered if he loved her. When she wondered if she loved him. How could she be such a fool?

"Is everything ok, detective?" Chloe stared at her reflection as his voice floated through the door. The woman staring back at her visibly gathered herself, determination making her eyes look flat and cold.

"Coming!" He wasn't the only skilled actor in the room.

Lucifer couldn't believe how well the evening was going. He had been afraid at first that the dinner would be stilted, spoiled by what he was and the detective's inability to see past her indoctrination, but when she had left the bathroom Chloe had clearly been on her A game. It reminded him of times past, even before Cain, far back to before he had paraded into the station with Candy on his arm. They had laughed and joked over what was truly a scrumptious dinner. It had been so nice that they had forgotten to open the wine. Now the meal was finished and only his thirst reminded him of the forgotten merlot. Chloe's eyes sparkled as she held her glass forward for him to pour the wine. She was so beautiful that for a second he forgot to breathe. He set down the bottle and grabbed his own glass, preparing to toast before he remembered the playlist he had created for her.

"Just a moment," Lucifer purred pulling his glass back. "Let me put on some music, then we'll toast." He hurried over to the specialty speakers set beside the TV, never noticing as Chloe quickly pulled a vial from under the table, dumped the contents into his glass, and then secreted it again. Once the poppy nineties jam was playing he turned back to the table enjoying her surprise as she recognized one of her favorite songs. "Never let it be said that the Devil doesn't pay attention," he said lightly as he lifted his glass to hers. "To many more dinners."

He knew the second that the wine slid down his throat that something was dreadfully wrong. There was an acrid taste to the wine that coupled with the strong burn in his belly told him the drink was poisoned. "Don't!" cried Lucifer, knocking the glass from Chloe's hand. The detective's eyes widened in fear as he staggered to his feet, nearly knocking the table over in his haste. "It's poisoned." As he spoke he nearly doubled over with pain, his guts feeling like they were being charbroiled.

"Lucifer," started Chloe but she stopped, watching as Lucifer retched. Red splattered the floor, far too bright to be the Bolognese. Lucifer had just begun to reach for Chloe, seeking to reassure both himself and her, the terror in her eyes hurting him as badly as the toxin currently shredding his insides, when the door to the hotel room burst open. Lucifer quickly seized Chloe's wrist, ignored her shriek, and tugged her behind him, bright wings unfurling to better shield her. Lucifer blinked at the black spots in his vision, trying to banish them so that he could better see their attackers.

"Priests," hissed Lucifer angrily, nearly buckling as his stomach twisted in agony. The pain was so great that he could barely focus on the silly little men as they waved crucifixes and chanted in Latin. They started to spread around the room and Lucifer beat his wings angrily, desperate to keep them in front of him, away from his frightened detective. "What do you want?" he growled, eyes flashing red with anger.

"Be gone, Devil," ordered the eldest priest. He then chanted a quick line in what sounded like a mash of enochian and Latin. Lucifer didn't catch what he said but he felt the effects as his chest felt like white hot metal bands had wrapped around his soul and begun to squeeze. Lucifer screamed in pain before toppling over, the assault of the poison and the incantation too much to bear. Lucifer fought away the darkness of unconsciousness, knowing instinctively that if he lost not only would his own life be forfeit so too would Chloe die which was unacceptable. Lucifer shook his head aggressively, finally clearing his vision enough to focus on the gang of priests. He quickly pushed himself to his knees, staggering against the torment, before striking three of the priests with one powerful wing stroke, knocking them through the wall.

"Lucifer," screamed the detective. Lucifer focused on the eldest priest, his wrath boiling over as he saw the man's hand gripping Chloe's upper arm. She looked more frightened than he had ever seen her, her eyes wide, skin bleached by fear.

"Let her _go_," snarled Lucifer itching to reveal his devil face but loath to terrify Chloe anymore. Blood boiled up his throat as his belly felt like it was being gorged on by a ravenous wolf.

"Let her go?" asked the priest, his voice filled with a strange mirth. Lucifer glowered at him, calculating how far he would have to leap to put his hands firmly around the priest's throat. "Why would I let her go when I brought her here?" Lucifer frowned at the words, noticing as tears leaked from Chloe's eyes.

"What?"

"Who do you think poisoned the wine?" Lucifer shook his head vehemently, ignoring the dizziness that tried to knock him to the ground again.

"Detective? Chloe? It's not true is it?" But he read the truth in her face and suddenly fighting for his life left his mind.

"I'm sorry," mouthed Chloe. Lucifer barely noticed when his knees cracked into the ground.

"I don't understand." The pain knocked him off his knees and to the ground. Laying there, one wing trapped beneath his arm, the other feebly raised in defense, he looked up at his murderers.

"And now, I'm going to send you back to Hell." The priest cracked open his book. Before he could begin reading the book hit the wall, knocked there by a coal black wing while two other priests cried out in shock and pain. Lucifer watched silently as his sister, Azrael, demolished the contingent of priests, her movements graceful but full of power. When she was finished only Chloe stood, her back pressed against the bathroom door, eyes wide enough that they were in serious danger of falling out of her skull. Azrael looked at Chloe, her gaze stony and full of rare judgement before dismissing the mortal from her thoughts. Azrael knelt at her brother's side, quickly taking him into her arms.

"Come to reap me, Azrael?" wheezed Lucifer, blood spilling from his mouth. Azrael shook her head, dark hair still immaculate despite the fight she had just been in.

"Here to save you, big bro." With one hand she wiped the blood from his face and with the other she plucked a single feather from her wing and pressed it against Lucifer's swollen belly.

"No," moaned Lucifer, wings stirring weakly in protest.

"Do you want to go back to Hell?" asked Azrael impatiently as the feather glowed. Lucifer was silent for a long time even after his breathing evened out into comfortable respirations. Azrael held him silently, not sure why Lucifer wasn't brushing her away, but feeling an increasing sense of trepidation.

"Take me home," said Lucifer, finally, his voice quiet and flat.

"Aren't," Azrael hesitated. "Aren't you strong enough to fly into Hell? Do you need another feather?" Lucifer looked at Chloe. She hadn't moved, her face shell shocked.

"No, Rae Rae. Take me to the Silver City. I know you can." Azrael let him go in shock and shifted so that she could look at her brother's face. She didn't like what she saw.

"Can I? Yes. Will I? No. That's crazy! You know you can't go back! Father would be furious!" Lucifer looked her in the eyes and she shivered.

"If you don't take me to see him then I'll go to the gate myself. You know how that will turn out." Azrael chewed her lip, wondering why after all this time Lucifer was asking this of her.

"Take my hand." Azrael flinched at the chill in her brother's hand, wondering if she was making a horrible mistake that would get her thrown screaming from Heaven. But he had never looked at her that way and he certainly had never asked anything so dangerous of her. She had to believe that he wouldn't put her at risk for nothing.

When they landed in the throne room Lucifer immediately collapsed, his breath labored. She quickly moved to him and put her hand on his back, seeking to comfort. It was a long trip and she knew that even with her power the wards protecting the Silver City would take a lot out of him but still she had never known her strong brother to fall so easily. Lucifer had just gotten to his feet when the flutter of wings signaled another of their sibling's arrival. Azrael looked over to see Michael striding towards them, his gray eyes stormy.

"What have you done?" he demanded, his voice just shy of furious.

"Don't blame her, Michael," said Lucifer snappily. "I forced her to take me." Azrael opened her mouth to say that no one forced her to do anything but one look at Michael quelled her words. Lucifer wouldn't have to deal with him for the next millennia.

"Your trip was useless, brother. Leave now or I will _make you_ leave." Lucifer scowled, wings unfurling threateningly.

"I came to speak to Father. I'm not leaving until I do. Unless of course you plan to take a hammer to my wings before you ask Father his will?" Michael winced at the memory of the day Father had ordered Lucifer thrown from the Silver City. He had ordered Michael and others to hold Lucifer down and smash his wings with a hammer until they were useless. He had then told Michael to throw his twin from the edge of Heaven. It had been the most painful day of Michael life, not that he allowed anyone else to know that. He was almost tempted to beat Lucifer into submission and toss him back to Earth without asking Father. But that wasn't his choice. Hopefully, Father would choose to be merciful.

"You've made a dreadful mistake coming here," said Michael. "And worse you've dragged Azrael into your foolishness."

"Do you ever tire of being a tool?" asked Lucifer snarkily. _Every day_ thought Michael.

"I have faith." Lucifer rolled his eyes. Michael started to walk away but hesitated, tossing a quick glance to his brother. Lucifer never let him have the last word. It was part of the reason that when they fought, they fought viciously. Suddenly, Michael noticed the blood stains on Lucifer's nice shirt and the hollow look in his eye. His skin was too pale to be healthy but it was the flatness in Lucifer's eye that caused a sharp spike of worry to pierce Michael's heart. Lucifer's eyes were always pools of tempestuous emotion but now…something was terribly wrong. Michael wanted to ask what had happened but he and Lucifer hadn't really been on speaking terms in eons.

After Michael left the room Lucifer let his wings droop, exhaustion clear on his handsome face. Azrael started to move forward but stopped, afraid of showing him too much preference while in Heaven.

God was surprised when Michael intruded on his personal reflection. Michael typically took great pains to leave him alone unless summoned. God studied his warrior son in silence for a second before deigning to allow him to speak. Michael looked troubled, his blond brows drawn together in a rare expression of worry. God tossed his thoughts to why Michael had disturbed him. If he had been surprised at Michael's actions he was shocked to discover that his most troublesome son, Lucifer, had returned. God frowned wondering about the reason behind this shocking event but didn't look into it more. Any information that he wanted to know came to his mind as part of the omniscient power but only if he looked for it. He had been distracted recently, looking for ways to communicate with Wife now that she had her own universe. He hadn't bent his thoughts towards Lucifer in quite some time, something that he was now wondering was a mistake. Lucifer's patterns had always been so fluid, so difficult to predict and sculpt.

"I'll see him," said God flatly. Michael hesitated. God knew he wanted to speak in his brother's defense but was unsure of what to say. In Michael's mind Lucifer's actions were indefensible because he had known the rules but chosen to break them anyway. But that didn't mean that Michael wished ill upon his brother. Eventually, Michael made up his mind to keep his peace, like he always did, and stepped out to prepare the throne room.

When God stepped into the room Azrael and Michael were both kneeling, Lucifer standing tall as he always did. "You would risk my wrath?" asked God quietly referring both to Lucifer's insolence in not kneeling and coming to the Silver City at all. Lucifer smirked.

"Hello, Dad." God didn't answer instead choosing to allow Michael to stand. Azrael he left kneeling. "I've come to tell you that you win. I'm finished fighting." God frowned at that pronouncement. Despite what Lucifer thought each of his children, human and angel, had free will. His only control came from a much more powerful version of Uriel's gift. He manipulated through patterns but never, in any version of any pattern, he had looked at to date had Lucifer saying those words and certainly not in his throne room. God's frown deepened when his proud son dropped to his knees, his bright white wings drooping submissively. But that isn't right, noticed God. His son's wings, usually shining examples of grace and beauty were dull, no more white or spectacular than a dove's wings.

"I'm here to ask for mercy," Lucifer's voice was low, fragile. God frowned seeking his meaning.

"You wish me to kill you?" asked God, for once in his long life completely blindsided. Lucifer bowed his head.

"Please. I've suffered. Mother told me that after the rebellion you planned to kill me but she asked for my life. I'm asking that you correct her mistake." The throne room was silent after Lucifer's words. The fallen angel waited patiently, for once understanding when it would behoove him to be quiet. God tossed his thoughts to understanding what had happened, what had snuck up on him while he was distracted to create this shocking development. Chloe Decker, his miracle, had betrayed his son and broken his heart. But why? She was created with the express purpose of helping his son grow and know joy. The last he had looked upon their patterns she was set to fall in love with Lucifer. Lucifer was supposed to be happy not asking for execution. Caine. He had appeared and stopped Lucifer from revealing himself to Chloe at a time of his choosing. He had stolen Lucifer's gift and inadvertently turned it against him. God spared no grief for the human's death, considering him less human and more immortal thus exempting Lucifer from punishment for killing the man. God felt anger at Chloe's subsequent actions, but the anger was more for himself than the ignorant woman. Yet another mistake caused by his inability to multitask.

Studying Lucifer God saw that this was his most devastating mistake. Lucifer was truly here to ask for mercy, feeling that life was a never ending torture that he could no longer endure. Suddenly, God saw that the trials of the last years had been too much for his son, he had thrown too many revelations at him, trusting in his always strong son to weather the turmoil. But here he was, kneeling and waiting to die. God looked into what would happen when he told Lucifer no and his blood ran cold. Lucifer had three paths left to him. It was too late to make the necessary alterations that could give him other futures. Lucifer would either die here in this room, snuffed out by God's own hand, or he would die on Earth. On Earth if Chloe Decker remained estranged from him he would fade, his eternal flame guttering while his grieving friends watched. Even if Chloe could find a way to heal their broken relationship Lucifer would die with Chloe, his heartbreak returning to claim him upon her death.

"If you won't grant my request then please give me the means to do it myself," said Lucifer, growing impatient.

"You would ask Father for the means to break one of his most sacred laws?" demanded Michael finally startled out of his horrified silence. Lucifer looked at his brother and there was none of his customary defiance.

"What more can he do to me?" Michael scowled, fear warring in his gut with anger. He wanted to rage at his twin, to show him exactly how foolish he was being but even he could see that Lucifer was in no shape to fight. Now that he understood the reasoning behind his brother's appearance he could see the illness and disease that was plaguing his brother. Michael looked to his father, terrified of what his decision would be. Would he again force Michael to hurt Lucifer? God was staring impassively at Lucifer, his dark eyes betraying nothing of what he felt.

"I have heard your petition," said God heavily. He moved towards Lucifer silently causing his wayward son to look at him searchingly before bowing his head, waiting passively to be burned out of existence. "I reject your request." Lucifer looked at him quickly, tears springing to his eyes.

"You would have me die in agony?" God shook his head, trying to ignore the wetness that had begun to escape Lucifer's lost eyes.

"My hand would not be pleasant." Lucifer trembled.

"The pain would be brief. You've tormented me for eons and now you pretend to hate the sound of my screams?" God didn't answer at first. Instead he looked into Lucifer's meaning and realized that he was correct, that Lucifer's death wasn't being brought about by a lapse in attention for a few months. Lucifer had begun dying long before his fall but he was so strong, such a fighter, that no one had really noticed. That was why he had left Hell and refused to return. He was trying to save his life. Then he, God, had begun throwing test after test at him pummeling him mercilessly, ignorant of Lucifer's increasing weakness. Then Wife had also thrown her full weight into breaking him for her own purposes, also unable to see the pain she caused. Between God, Wife, and Uriel, they had completely stripped Lucifer, leaving raw and vulnerable to the heartbreak Chloe had visited upon him and it was that pain that had finally struck the mortal blow.

God was sorry but he couldn't express that to Lucifer, couldn't show weakness or doubt. The wise thing, the godlike thing, would be to grant Lucifer's request, to stop him from suffering the slow death of fading that he felt draining his body. Lucifer was right, the pain although exquisite, would be brief, too encompassing for him to really understand the suffering. But God couldn't do it. He may have inadvertently killed his beloved son but he didn't have the mettle to willfully turn the awful might of his power on his child. It was why he had allowed Wife to convince him to send Lucifer to Hell even though he knew that many patterns had Lucifer returning to Heaven with intent to kill.

"Take him back to Earth." God expected a fight, a tantrum from his brightest child but Lucifer said nothing, staring at the floor as tears leaked from his eyes. Michael moved to his brother's side, intent on following the order. Lucifer tried to rise but his movements were slow and heavy. Michael tossed his father an anguished look and helped him to his feet. Proud Lucifer, who only a few millinea ago had scorned his brother's help even as he lay wounded, accepted the aid without comment. Azrael rose to her brother's side. They flew away without another word, leaving God to ponder his actions and the patterns.

The flight down to Earth was naturally easier than the journey up into the Silver City but Lucifer still struggled. Michael kept a sharp eye on his brother, ready to catch him if he fell. Michael scowled as he considered that he should always have been ready to catch his brother. Michael was naturally a guardian, his instincts to suffer himself if it meant protecting his charge. It was why Father had chosen him as the champion of the Silver City. Michael had accepted the position so that he could protect his siblings from God's enemies, so that the wounds of war would never be visited upon them, but instead he had found himself in bitter battle with his own twin. But he had faith in his father's wisdom and mercy. If he trusted Father with his own life and death how could he not trust him with his siblings? But days like today tested that conviction. Michael and Lucifer both were warriors so he understood Lucifer's request. Although he would have wept for his brother Michael would have preferred a quick death for his brother over the slow suffering he was destined for. Michael had always hoped that if he was mortally wounded in battle someone would help him find peace. Now he wasn't so sure.

When they landed in the home Lucifer had made on Earth his brother leaned heavily against the wall, his massive wings drooping bonelessly to the floor. Michael moved around the piano, wanting to help, but unsure of what to do. Eventually, Lucifer caught his breath and moved to the bedroom, stripping off his soiled shirt as he went. Azrael entered the room holding a glass of amber liquid as Lucifer shakily stepped out of his pants. Lucifer looked at the offering for a brief second before settling on the bed.

"You can go now." Azrael set the glass on his nightstand, her brow pinched with worry.

"We'll stay with you."

"And watch me die? Afraid its going to be a slow show." Michael looked at Lucifer and took Azrael by the arm.

"We'll stand watch, brother." Azrael looked up at him, tears filling her eyes but Michael shook his head. They would be there when Lucifer needed them but for right now he needed his solitude. "Take the first shift, Azrael. I'm going to get medicine." Lucifer wasn't the first sibling they had lost to fading although it had been a very long time. There was nothing that could ease the pain but milk from the tree of life could provide warmth to combat the aching chill that would settle in Lucifer's body soon. It wasn't much but Michael knew from experience how important that small comfort could be. Michael closed his eyes briefly as he heard the soft sounds of Lucifer weeping. Azrael squeezed his shoulder.

When he left Michael directed his path to where he knew Amenadial was staying with the human woman he had chosen to lay with. They were sleeping when he arrived although Amenadial woke immediately upon hearing the rustle of Michael's gold tipped wings.

"Michael?" asked Amenadial, half shocked, half threatening. He moved to stand protectively between the sleeping woman and Michael. Amenadial had never forgiven Michael for the part he played in tossing Lucifer from Heaven while Amenadial himself had been busy on a mission.

"Lucifer is dying," said Michael simply. Amenadial pointed to the door causing them to move into the hallway.

"What did you do?" demanded Amenadial.

"Nothing," answered Michael, trying not to be hurt by the accusation. "The human woman betrayed him and triggered the fading." Amenadial rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to understand.

"The human woman? Chloe? They were supposed to be going on a date." Amenadial froze finally processing Michael's first and last words. "Fading? Not just wounded?" Michael shook his head solemnly. "Michael, are you sure? He can be physically wounded in Chloe's presence. If he's hurt and dies he will return to Hell but if…if he's fading…"

"Then he'll cease to exist," agreed Michael heavily. "I don't know exactly what happened before he stood before Father but Azrael said…"

"Before Father?" interrupted Amenadial. "He saw Father?" Michael nodded.

"He asked Father to end his life. Father refused." Amenadial turned from him, trying to conceal the tears in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't he come to me first?" Michael stood silently, unable to answer. "We have to get to him." Amenadial unfurled his wings.

"He is in his home, guarded by Azrael. I am going for milk of the tree." Amenadial nodded and turned his eyes skyward, preparing for flight but stopped.

"Why are you here, Michael? What is your game?"

"No game. Lucifer is my fraternal twin. I wish to be there for him as he would be for me." Michael knew that if their positions were switched he would have called for Lucifer to be at his side when the time came. He would even be willing to spend his last days in Hell if it meant fixing his relationship with his brother.

Lucifer shivered under his thin blankets, the cold that had started in his hands and feet working its way inward. His body ached fiercely but it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. There was a deep cavern where his heart should be, filled with hurt and betrayal. Hot tears leaked from his eyes as he again considered his ill fated date. He should have known better. He should have known that a person as good and pure as his detective could never not hate a creature as dark and twisted as he was. He was an anathema to her existence, to her calling. He know understood that she was created to destroy evil. It only made sense that her greatest victory would be against him. Lucifer stifled a moan and drew his left wing in tight, trying to preserve what little warmth he had. The right wing lay stretched out on the bed behind him twitching with pain as he lay on his side.

His own Father hated him so greatly that not only had he spent millennia focused on tearing him down into submission that even when he conceded the fight and pled for mercy it fell on deaf ears. What else had he expected? He had murdered his own brother, soaked his hands in the blood and had the audacity to continue hoping for happiness. He truly was his father's greatest mistake, every punishment leveled upon him deserved for that one simple act.

Lucifer opened his eyes when a shadow fell across him. Amenadial knelt at his bedside and reached for his hands, gasping when he felt how cold they were. Seeing the grief on his brother's dark face, Lucifer shut his eyes again.

"Rejoice, brother. Your test is nearly done." Lucifer tried to inject some of his usual sarcasm but the pain in his voice made it fall flat.

"Oh, Luci," whispered Amenadial. "What happened?"

"She poisoned me," answered Lucifer. "In more ways than one." Amenadial tried to rub some warmth back into his hands but it was futile.

"I'm so sorry."

"Leave me, brother. I will burden you no more." Amenadial shook his head.

"You can't think we would leave you to suffer alone?" Tears leaked from Lucifer's eyes. He wanted to rage at Amenadial, to push him far away so that he wouldn't bear witness and be hurt but the pain was so great and Lucifer felt so weak. Another of his failings, too weak to even spare his brother. Michael entered the room behind Amenadial, clutching a canteen. Michael moved behind him and helped him sit up enough to drink from the canteen. The milk slid down his throat and settled warmly in his belly helping push the ice back down into his extremities. The relief made him sleepy and he barely noticed as his eyes slid shut again.

Michael and Amenadial exchanged a look, horrified by how quickly Lucifer was fading. By unspoken agreement both brothers remained where they were, Amenadial holding Lucifer's hand while Michael gently stroked his wings. Eventually the sun rose and Amenadial's phone began to ring as Linda realized he wasn't home. Michael nodded to him as he rose to take the call. Lucifer had begun to shiver again so Michael hugged him tight, trying to impart some of his heat to his brother. When Lucifer moaned Michael gently woke him and helped him drink again. His twin clutched weakly at his chest, panting at the pain that had grown exponentially during the night. Outside they both heard a female's worried voice rise, demanding to be allowed to see Lucifer.

Outside, Amenadial tried to talk to Linda. "You can't help him," he said firmly. "This is a celestial disease."

"That sounds a lot like depression," snapped Linda. "You always call me to fix wounds that aren't what I do but when it's my forte you try to keep me away?" Amenadial sighed.

"Fading does share many characteristics with human depression but its different Linda. Depression can't kill a human without the human's consent. Fading kills. Every time." Linda bristled.

"Ok, first off suicide is not _consent_. Secondly, how do you know if we don't try?" Amenadial stared at her, knowing the truth but unable to find a way to explain to Linda that Lucifer's life fire was burning out. Fading didn't really have a human equivalent although some humans did die from heartbreak. Their bodies died not their souls. It didn't help that Amenadial wasn't ready to give up and bury Lucifer next to Uriel.

"When he tells you to go you have to go. Promise that you won't press him too hard? It will only hasten the process." Linda gave him an angry look but nodded her promise. Amenadial watched her enter his brother's room then turned his angry gaze to the empty penthouse. Azrael had left during the night to attend to her duties with the promise that she would return as soon as she was able. It was unfair that Lucifer's life would end in the very place he had sought refuge in. While Amenadial's relationship with his father had suffered over the last years he had never felt real hate for him but Lucifer's plight had changed that. God had done this to Lucifer, choosing the most agonizing death possible and shirking Lucifer's pleas. Amenadial knew how much it must have cost his proud brother to kneel and ask for mercy.

This wasn't just punishment. It was cruelty. Amenadial had tried to warn Lucifer over the years that God's wrath was not to be risked but not even his frightened imagination had dreamed up such sadism. Amenadial sat at his brother's piano and wept into his hands.

Linda understood Amenadial's words when she stepped into room and saw Lucifer. The strange angel holding him looked at her steadily, sizing up her threat level and finding it negligible. Amenadial had said that this was Lucifer's twin, Michael but they looked nothing alike. Michael was blonde with a clean cut strong jaw and steely gray eyes. His hair was cut short in a style that screamed warrior which told her that his muscular build was not for vanity. Michael rose easily, tucking massive white wings streaked with gold behind his back. Once he was gone Linda turned her gaze back to Lucifer.

He didn't look well at all, his skin pale and eyes rimmed with red. He was gaunt, having clearly lost several pounds in the last day and his skin lacked luster. His wings, which he hadn't bothered to put away, lay limp behind him. Linda felt her throat tighten with tears when she looked into his dark eyes. They held none of the fire that she was accustomed to, instead they were deep pools of anguish. Linda knew that he didn't have an ounce of fight left in him and he was simply waiting.

"What can I do?" asked Linda softly.

"Amenadial will need you," answered Lucifer. Linda nodded and on the edge of his bed. She reached for his icy hand.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Lucifer tried for a pale smile.

"I'm the Devil, dear. Its deserved." Linda shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what you are, Lucifer. No one deserves this." He didn't answer, too tired to argue. He tried to wrap one wing around himself but could barely lift the heavy limb. Linda turned when a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She hadn't heard Michael return.

"There is little you can do." Linda's eyes filled with tears.

"Can you tell Maze?" asked Lucifer quietly. "I'd like to see her once more." Linda nodded quickly and stood, understanding the dismissal. Lucifer appreciated the visit but he didn't have the strength to interact with her, to try to help her understand what was happening.

"I'll be back soon." After Linda left Michael helped Lucifer place the wing the way he liked it. Michael swallowed when he felt the stiffness of death that had already crept into the wing. Lucifer cried softly as he moved it the pain in the swollen limb lashing into him.

"I'm sorry," whispered Michael. He moved to massage the wing, trying to get blood flowing normally again. "Can you stand?" Lucifer nodded, needing to go to the bathroom anyway. Michael helped him, bearing most of his weight. The wings dragged the floor as he was unable to lift them. After Lucifer finished in the bathroom Michael tried to work the wings but it was too painful for Lucifer so instead he moved back to grooming them after Lucifer resettled in the bed.

"Amenadial?" asked Lucifer.

"Outside. I can call him." Lucifer shook his head.

"Keep him away. I don't want him to follow in my footsteps." Michael considered the words. He too had seen the simmering anger in Amenadial and it worried him.

"I won't stop him from staying with you, Lucifer. He cares for you too deeply. You should not deprive him of a few last memories."

"They aren't the memories I want him to hold onto." Michael didn't answer as Lucifer shifted, drawing another pained moan from his brother. Lucifer curled against the pain and the cold that relentlessly assaulted him. Even with the milk the cold had moved into his skin and the ache in body had heightened unbearably. His chest felt like it was in a vice, being squeezed mercilessly and his ribs felt like they had already cracked from the pressure, sending sharp shards of bone into his lungs.

The day passed slowly for him as he drifted in and out of consciousness each time hoping it would be his last only to suffer nightmares in his dreams. Amenadial and Michael switched periodically with Michael leaving to make milk runs and Amenadial splitting his time between Lucifer and Linda. Linda had called Maze and told him that she was on her way but that she was so far away that it may be too late by the time she returned. Linda spent her time waiting in the penthouse, lending comfort to both Amenadial and Lucifer when the opportunity presented itself. It was long past midnight when Maze burst into the room, startling both Lucifer and Amenadial from slumber.

"Lucifer," cried Maze. She looked wild, chest heaving as she gasped, sweat slicking her skin. She had obviously run a distance to get to him. She fell to her knees beside him, grief twisting her lovely features. "What happened? Chloe did this?"

"Dad did this," corrected Lucifer. "Chloe was merely the sword." Maze's face hardened.

"I'll kill her for this," promised the demon. Lucifer reached for her, the effort costing him dearly.

"Leave her alone, Maze. Promise me!" Lucifer's eyes flashed red. "She doesn't deserve punishment." Maze gaped.

"She killed you! It's the least she deserves!"

"I forbid it," whispered Lucifer. Maze knew that if he had the strength his hands would be around her throat, demanding obedience. As it was he was too far gone to even muster the tone.

"If you don't want me to kill her, why did you call?" asked Maze bitterly. She couldn't see his face soften through the blur of tears.

"Ah Mazekeen, my beautiful demon. I wanted you to know I've taken care of you." Maze sniffed and looked at him. "Amenadial has agreed to return you to Hell when you're ready. I haven't abandoned you. Not yet."

"It's not Hell without you," answered Maze. Lucifer squeezed her fingers, his grip disgustingly weak. His eyes fluttered and she could see he was exhausted by their short interaction. She stood as he slipped into unconsciousness. "I'm sorry, Lucifer," she said and walked out the door. Once she was out of Amenadial's earshot she continued. "I can't obey this time."

By the time Maze tracked Chloe to the station the sun had risen. It had only taken so long because she hadn't believed that after murdering their friend Chloe would be able to go to work and pretend that nothing had happened. Evidently she wasn't wrong because she could see Chloe standing outside the station talking to Dan, her movements exaggerated and tears wet on her face. Dan was obviously confused but trying to calm Chloe down.

Maze gripped her knife tightly considering whether she wanted to throw the blade into Chloe's back or watch from up close as the woman died. Maze considered Dan for a brief second. Even an idiot such as him would be smart enough to shoot her after she killed Chloe if she did it up close. Maze thought about the pain she had seen etched into Lucifer's dying face. Maze stalked across the open parking lot, rage and grief clouding her mind. She was only a few feet away when Trixie's shrill voice cried her name.

"Maze!" The demon stopped, seeing Trixie running towards her. Where had the girl come from? Her mother turned stricken eyes to her, fear on her pretty face. Maze's rage boiled. She barely felt the impact in her arm and shoulder as she punched Chloe square in the mouth, knocking the other woman to the ground. Blood poured from Chloe's split lip as Trixie shrieked.

"You're dead, Decker!" yelled Maze. "I won't kill you in front of your kid but I'm coming for you." Dan quickly stepped between his ex and Maze.

"Maze! What the hell is wrong with you?" Trixie knelt at her mother's side tears pouring from her big brown eyes.

"You killed him!" shouted Maze. She didn't notice the wetness on her own face.

"I didn't," denied Chloe, crawling to her hands and knees. "He left with that other angel. I swear I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Because only good things happen when you poison people," snarled Maze. "Well congratulations, Chloe. The Devil is lying in his deathbed thanks to you."

"Deathbed? Maze, I don't understand. That other angel healed him."

"And you broke him," shot back Maze. "He'll be dead soon and when he dies I'll make sure you do too." Maze turned to walk away but stopped. "And I will personally drag you to Hell." Chloe watched as Maze stalked away the absolute terror she had felt upon seeing the demon slowly being replaced with dread.

"What the Hell is going on?" demanded Dan angry at the mess his morning had become. First Chloe had been rambling hysterically about priests and poisons and angels then Maze had come in like a wreaking ball.

"Mommy!" cried Trixie trying to hug Chloe. Chloe didn't notice, her thoughts spinning around Maze's words and the heartbreak on her face.

"Dan," said Chloe numbly. "I need you to take Trixie." Chloe got to her feet, quickly giving Trixie a side hug. "I have something I need to do." She didn't wait for Dan before moving quickly in the direction of the parking garage. She barely noticed as she broke into a run, fear and dread making her heart pound. Chloe was still trying to sort through what had happened in the hotel, trying to understand how she had found herself on the opposite side of angels. She never should have listened to that mad priest, should have trusted her instincts. Lucifer wasn't evil. Even when he had been terribly wounded by that _poison_ he had acted in her defense. She still remembered the terrible glory he had displayed when he put himself between her and the priests, his wings shining in the dim room like starlight. It had been at that second that she had realized her mistake, had understood that she had been deceived but not by Lucifer. She hadn't known what to do and had been so grateful and terrified when the other angel appeared. She had deserved to be stricken down but instead both angel and Devil had chosen to spare her.

Chloe screeched to a halt in front of Lux, jumped out of her car and ran to Lucifer's penthouse. When the elevator door opened she dashed inside but stopped when she saw Amenadial holding Linda's hands as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It won't be much longer. I don't think he'll live long enough to see the stars." Amenadial told Linda. The couple were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice as Chloe slipped past them into Lucifer's room. Chloe covered her mouth with her hand as she set eyes on him. He was tightly wrapped in the arms of another angel, quaking with cold and moaning softly in pain.

"Drink, brother," begged the angel holding a canteen to Lucifer's blue lips but he turned his head.

"Please let it end," whispered Lucifer. "It's so cold." Michael set the canteen to the side, ignoring the tears that slipped at his brother's words.

"I'm here, brother."

"Lucifer," whispered Chloe. The other angel's eyes snapped to her and the sudden wrath that transformed his face made her stumble back in fear. Before she could blink the angel was grabbing her by the arms, his grip tight enough to bruise her all the way to the bone.

"You are not welcome here," growled the angel, his low voice somehow still managing to be a roar. He started pushing her out the door as Amenadial appeared.

"Chloe?" His voice didn't sound friendly either. "What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Chloe, mustering what courage she had left. The blonde angel's eyes bored into her.

"His life leaves him," answered the angel coldly. His eyes slid to the badge on her hip. "You're one of my charges?" Chloe thought about the tattoos and medallions that many officers had of St. Michael, guardian of police officers. "Consider yourself bereft of my protection."

"I want to speak with him," answered Chloe. This time it was Amenadial whose rage fell on her.

"What could you possibly want to say to him? You, who so cowardly tried to murder him with poison while he only thought of giving you joy?" Amenadial's wings appeared behind him, looming threateningly over her. "You drove him to this end. He was supposed to be happy. I congratulated him because I thought he was safe with you." The angel stepped towards her, wrath darkening his typically kind features. Chloe shrunk from him, terror making her tremble. Whatever else Amenadial was going to do or say was interrupted by Linda at his elbow.

"He says he'll see her," said Linda looking from Michael to Amenadial. Michael quickly stepped away to Lucifer's side.

"Brother, are you sure? I can send her away." Lucifer's eyes were sunken with pain as he licked his lips and mustered his strength.

"I want to speak with her." Michael sighed and gently rubbed Lucifer's shoulder. He didn't think it was a good idea, feared that Chloe would do something to hasten his brother's death but he couldn't deny what was tantamount to Lucifer's last request. He had hoped that Lucifer would pass gently in his sleep but as the hours passed and Lucifer cried in pain he had slowly given up that hope.

"Five minutes," said Michael. "But if you say anything to cause him greater pain I will remove you." Michael leaned into the woman's space. "Forcefully." Chloe swallowed at the threat but moved past the angel. She tried not to notice how the angel stood protectively in the corner of the room. Chloe stood in front of the bed searching for what to say but words failed her.

"Congratulations, detective," said Lucifer finally. "You've succeeded." Lucifer shifted slightly, trying to relieve the pain, his wings trembling.

"Lucifer," began Chloe. "I didn't…" she trailed off trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't what? Betray him? Attempt to send him back to Hell, a place he hated?

"Why, Chloe?" She started at the use of her name, he so rarely used it.

"I was scared," whispered Chloe. "And I was stupid." Lucifer looked at her for a long second before relaxing into the bed, his strength waning.

"I would never hurt you." Tears filled her eyes.

"What about the rest of the world? I couldn't stand by and let the world burn just because you wouldn't hurt me." Lucifer clutched at his chest and closed his eyes, the words tearing into him. The cold worked into his lungs.

"Is that what you truly think I am? Evil?" Chloe shook her head, a sob crawling up her throat. How could she tell him that that's exactly what she had thought?

"My brother isn't evil," said Michael from the corner. "Impetuous? Demanding? Selfish? All flaws belonging to him. But he's never been evil or sadistic. He's never killed without reason."

"She can go," whispered Lucifer. His skin had turned gray. Michael shoved Chloe to the side when he noticed Lucifer's pallor.

"Amenadiel," cried Michael seizing Lucifer's icy hands. Lucifer's eyes fluttered and he gasped for breath, wings thrashing weakly. "Focus on me, brother," begged Michael. Amenadiel and Linda rushed into the room. Amenadiel quickly moved to pull Lucifer against him.

"It's time," whispered Amenadial in anguish. Lucifer whimpered feeling death sink its teeth into his soul.

"I'm sorry," groaned Lucifer. Michael quickly smoothed back his hair, his hands shaking. He couldn't force the words he wanted to say past the grief in his throat. Chloe watched in horror as the life drained from her partner, his struggle becoming weaker, each gasp for air more shallow that the last. She moved on instinct, seizing Michael's shoulder and shoving him away.

"Lucifer," shrieked Chloe. "Please don't do this. Oh God, don't take him, please. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." She kissed him even as he fell still. "Please, Lucifer I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Chloe sobbed. "Please God, take my life and give it to him." Lucifer looked at her through hooded eyes, breath coming in tiny puffs. He desperately wished to touch her tear stained face.

"Shhhh, love. He'll hear you." The cold was strangling his heart and he wished it would hurry with its cruel job.

"I don't care," wept Chloe. "Please." She kissed him then and her lips were warm. Lucifer held onto the kiss, reveling in the warmth. Lucifer could feel the truth of her pleas through the strength of her kiss. The cold receded just a little from his chest. Chloe put her hand on his chest over his heart and looked into his eyes, love pouring from her beautiful green orbs. Where ever she touched him heat spread. Lucifer fought the cold to reach for her, desperate to make her mouth the last thing he felt in life.

"Do you mean that?" asked Lucifer quietly. Chloe nodded quickly, her eyes streaming.

"Every word." Michael, watching from where he had landed on his rump, began to smile. Love was its own kind of fire. One that was working to reignite Lucifer's life flame. Michael got to his feet and gestured for Amenadiel and Linda to follow him. Amenadiel frowned, unwilling to leave the brother he still believed to be in the throes of death.

"Trust me," whispered Michael. Once outside Michael explained his revelation to Amenadial.

"But what happens when Chloe dies?" asked Amenadiel quietly. Michael considered, the bubble of happiness in his chest bursting.

"A stay of execution," answered Michael realizing that in a few short years they would be back where they started. Michael sighed. They would have to grateful for the time given them.

Back in the room Chloe cuddled close to Lucifer, thankful that while he was still weak and cold he had stopped gasping and his heart thudded strongly under the palm of her hand.

"You almost died," whispered Chloe. Lucifer slowly, painfully, moved his wing to cover both of them with Chloe's help.

"You saved my life," answered Lucifer. Drained, he shut his eyes. "Sleep with me," he sighed. "But not in the naughty way. At least not yet." He pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead, asleep before he had finished the action. Chloe breathed in his scent, wired but equally tired. She hadn't slept well at all since she had asked him on their date. Chloe closed her eyes against the sting of tears as she thought about her betrayal. Lucifer may have forgiven her but she knew she had a long way to go before she earned his trust again not to mention the favor of his family.

It took several days for him to get back on his feet during which Michael, Azrael, Amenadial, Linda, and Maze were regular fixtures at the penthouse. Chloe called often but she was wise enough to understand that even now in the eyes of the others she was not welcome. Maze had agreed not to kill her only after speaking in hushed tones to Amenadial. The others merely looked at her coldly and even Linda had advised her that she couldn't forgive her for her actions at least not yet. Lucifer didn't press it, deciding to wait until everyone's feathers, both real and proverbial, had smoothed down. Eventually though the day came for Michael and Azrael to return to the Silver City.

"Dad's not angry with you is he?" asked Lucifer anxiously looking at his sister. Azrael shrugged.

"I don't know. He doesn't exactly say when he's angry does he?"

"I don't think he's angry," supplied Michael. "If he was I think we would have known when she first brought you home." Lucifer looked at him doubtfully.

"We'll see. You can always come stay with me, Rae Rae." Azrael smiled at the nickname, another indicator that Lucifer was feeling better. Lucifer looked at Michael. "What about you? You know it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you got out of the City and had fun. Surely you don't get one get of out jail free card per millennia." Lucifer looked down at the glass in his hand. "I wouldn't mind if you visited." Michael looked away, his expression troubled as he thought of Lucifer's limited time. He didn't want to wait unit his brother was on his deathbed to return.

"I will come when I can. Father still has many enemies who would see the Silver City burn." Lucifer drank his bourbon.

"Right," he said trying for levity but not quite concealing his hurt. "See you next millennia." Michael shook his head.

"I'll be back. Hopefully soon. I just can't stay long." Michael grabbed Lucifer's forearm in a gesture of solidarity. "You can't get rid of me so easily, brother." Lucifer smirked and returned the gesture.

"I'll see you soon then." His siblings hadn't been gone long when his phone buzzed, Chloe's face appearing on the screen.

"Detective," he greeted warmly.

"Feeling up for a case?" asked her tinny voice. Lucifer grabbed his keys.

"I thought you would never ask."


End file.
